Can We Be?
by Alpha Wolf Green Eyes
Summary: what if Harry's parents had lived? what if he only had to live with his aunt and uncle for a little while or if he met Hermione first & she wasn't all she was thought to be? well this is my take on the story we all love but with lots of twist's.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! I know it's been a long time and I'm so sorry! I kind of forgot about this story! So I was re-reading it to figure what to do for the next chapter when I realized that I hated this! So I have decided to redo the first 2 chapters! Some of it you may recognize some of it as I did like some aspects of the original. So once again here it is, the new and improved Can We Be!

How they met

"Ops, sorry Harry!" my godfather, Sirius, says to me as the ball fly's way over my head.

"It's ok!" I yell back to him as I run to get the ball. The ball had gone straight into the small wooded area that was behind the park that I and my family were at. I see the ball right away; the problem is that it's stuck in a tree. It's way too far up in the branches for me to reach and there isn't any branches low enough for me to climb up and get it. I stand there looking up at the tree wondering what I'm going to do when I hear crunching of leaves behind me.

"Harry you alright?" I hear my godfather ask as he looks around for me. When he sees me he walks over to me while asking

"What's wrong Harry?" I point up the tree to the ball.

"It's stuck." I tell him while pouting some. Sirius looks up at the ball for a moment before looking back at me with a wicked grin. Before I can ask him what he's thinking he pulls out his wand saying

"I can fix that." I light up as with a flick of my godfather's wrist the ball comes falling back down to the ground. It falls to the ground with a tiny crunch from landing in a pile a leaves. I walk over to it and pick it up smiling. Just as I'm turning to Sirius I hear from my right

"You can make things move too!"

Sirius and I both look over to see a girl that wasn't there a second. She's pushing crazy curly hair from her face while grinning like crazy at us. I look to my godfather to see what we should do. We are going to be in big trouble with mom.

"What do you mean?" my godfather asks the girl, while still holding his wand. The girl's smile falls a little but brightens seconds later.

"Watch." She says before looking at some of the rocks near her. She bends over and picks up a rock before holding that hand out to us, palm open with the rock sitting in it. She stands there looking at the rock and we watch as the rock slowly floats up into the air. The rock gets to be about as high as her shoulder before it suddenly is thrown against a nearby tree.

"Ops, I didn't mean for that to happen." The girl says while looking at the tree the rock had hit. After a moment she turns back around to stare at us with wide eyes.

"You think I'm a bad person now don't you." She says in a small voice before looking down at the ground. I can barely see the tears on her face through all of her crazy hair.

"What do we do Sirius? I don't know how to deal with crying girls." I say while shooting a glance at the girl. She's brought her hands up, covering her face. Sirius gives a short bark of a laugh before walking closer to the girl.

"You're not a bad person. Tell me how long have you been able to do this?" He asks her while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not?" She asks while looking up at him. He bends down to be almost eye level with her and shakes his head. She wipes her eyes before looking back at him.

"Moving rocks? Just a few weeks…normally they don't go that high. Or hit things." She says quietly. I take a few steps to her now that she's not crying and stand right behind Sirius.

"Wow. How old are you?" Sirius says while staring at the girl with shock.

"I'm ten, I'm about to be eleven!" She says proudly. So I was right, we are the same age."And…I can make other things happen too…" She trails off quietly. We all sit there in silence for a moment, none of us knowing what to say.

"My name's Harry Potter and this is my godfather Sirius." I finally say.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Sirius asks her while wiping her face with his sleeve.

"Hermione." She says after a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, Can We Be Chapter 2 new and improved as well! R&R Please!

Getting Closer

"Hermione and I are going to go up stairs!" I yell down to my mom, already taking the stairs two at a time, trying to put as much distance between us and my annoying godfather and "uncles." I reach my room, throw open the door and flop face first on my bed. Hermione comes in a minute later, sitting with much more grace than I did. I let out a loud sigh before rolling onto my back.

"Why are they so weird?" I ask her while flinging my arms out, taking up even more space of the bed.

"I think they are funny." She says with a smile while moving my right arm so she has room to lie down too.

"That's because they aren't picking on you!" I tell her while giving her a small push. She pushes me back, but naturally I fall off the bed. I land with a thud on the floor. Sitting up I see Hermione leaning over the bed looking down at me, trying to hold in her laughter. I glare at her, which just makes her laugh. I get up, pretending to brush off dirt from my pants. She rolls her eyes at me before sitting up.

"Let's play a game!" She says while getting up. Walking over to where I have some board games stacked, she picks up monopoly. I smile at her and sit down on the floor again so we can play. Of course, ever since she first came over months ago that's the game she always picks for us to play. It's hard to believe that I've only known Hermione for three months. It feels longer than that, she's easily my best friend. Almost every day after school she comes over here, though a few times I've gone with her to the orphanage she lives at. While I do like it there we both prefer to be at my place, as it's normally quieter and we don't have to deal with annoying little kids…unless my "uncles" come over. I can't remember a time that Hermione wasn't here.

…..

Two hours later and Hermione as managed to make me go bankrupt.

"You always win! I think your cheating!" I tell her while throwing my piece, the dog, down onto the board. She just grins at me while starting to pick up the pieces. The whole cleanup process takes about twenty minutes as we have to find the money that I had thrown in frustration right when I had first started to go bankrupt. Just as we finished picking up Dad poked his head into my room.

"Dinners ready kiddos!" He says with a smile before once again disappearing down stairs.

"Come on, ill race you!" I tell her as I take off running down stairs. I know she won't take it, not since last time we tripped on the stairs. I reach the kitchen and take my normal seat next to one of my "uncles," Snape and across from my godfather who sits next to my dad. Mom has already put everything on the table and is at her usual seat across from my dad, who's also already seated, and on the other side of Snape. Hermione walks in with Sirius and my other "Uncle" Remus. Hermione takes her seat next to me while Remus takes the seat across from her. Dinner is like it always is; everyone is all talking at once about their day or whatever news they heard. Once everyone is done Hermione and I take the dishes and clean them. I used to think doing chores like the dishes were terrible but whenever Hermione is around I find that it's not as bad as I think it is.

….

"What time is it?" Hermione asks a little while later. We are both back up in my room, lying down on my bed. I'm playing on my game boy while she watches. I pause the game and look over to my clock and say

"It's about 11."

"Wow I hope Miss Jones is ok with me being over here this late."

"Good thing it's Friday night huh?" I ask her as I un-pause my game. We are like this for a while until my game boy flashes red, meaning it's about to die. I save my game before turning it off. I lean to my right and place it on the desk next to my bed, looking at the clock I see it says twelve fifteen. I roll back over to ask Hermione if she wants to go to the spear room, the one we now all call her room, to see that she's already fast asleep. I'll just lay here and let her sleep a little longer before I wake her so she can go to her room. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is putting my arm around Hermione.

...LILLYS POV…

Looking at the clock I see that it's already past midnight. Deciding to make sure Hermione settled in well for the nigh I walk upstairs to her room. I open the door as quietly as I can only to see she's not in there. They can't still be up can they? I walk down the hall to Harry's room to see the door is still open. Looking inside I can't help but smile. I walk back to the top of the stairs before calling down stairs.

"Boys you have to come see this!" I yell/whisper down from the top of the stairs.

"What is it Lilly? Is Harry ok?" James asks as all four boys get to the top of the stairs.

"There fine, but you have to see them!" I tell them as I turn around and walk back to Harry's room. I reach the door way and say

"Look at them! They look so cute!" I move out of the way to let them see.

"They both look so peaceful. They fit so well together." Remus tells us as I summon my camera and take a picture.

"You know this isn't the only time we have caught them like this." James tells the boys.

"It could be worse they could have no clothes on." Sirius jokes. I shoot him a death glare then look back at Harry and Hermione. They were both asleep on Harry's bed facing us, Harry spooning Hermione with his arm around her. Hermione was using Harry's other arm as a pillow and both had small smiles on their faces.

"Come on let's not wake them." I say as I walk down stairs. "Plus I think it's time we all go to bed."


End file.
